The Administrative Core is the operational center behind the entire P01 program. The Core will facilitate the research goals of the program by: * providing the organizational and administrative structure that insures maximally efficient use of resources among all investigators, * providing a centralized location for the tracking of expenditures and compilation of budgets, * insuring optimal dissemination of information among all investigators, * overseeing usage of the Tissue Repository Core to insure efficient distribution of human, macaque and rat tissues to all investigators, * directing usage of the Tissue Repository Core so that minimal numbers of animals are utilized, * funding new pilot projects in promising areas of research that complement the existing P01 projects while also opening additional avenues of research collaboration or expertise, arranging and coordinating the annual scientific retreat for the P01 program investigators, * assisting with the preparation and submission of manuscripts reporting P01 program scientific advances and also providing for page charges to support publication of these manuscripts * interacting with NICHD and the Office of Sponsored Projects Administration at the University of Kentucky to ensure compliance with all federal regulations * insuring that each scientific project maintains regulatory compliance by coordinating and accounting for all aspects of personnel training, protocol submission, approval, revision, and continuing review, (IACUC, recombinant DNA, biohazardous materials)